A Moment of Saviour
by one.person.changes.everything
Summary: She was the typical nerdy girl and he was the typical jock and the popular boy amongst the school.  When she sacrifices herself for him in a terrible incident, his eyes open to a whole new lever.  What happens next.
1. Summary  Prologue

A Moment Of Saviour

Emmett / Bella Story :)

Summary:

She was the typical nerdy girl while he was the typical jock and the most popular guy in school.

When she sacrifices herself for him in a terrible incident, his eyes open to a whole new level.

What would happen after.

Prologue:

"Move out of my way nerd"

"He threw slush over me then dumped feathers on me"

"You so love him"

"Get in the van or I'll do something I wont regret"

"Take me not him"

"Your so stupid"

"I lo-"

"Don't even bother"

"Please? For me?"

"Maybe some other time"

So Much Drama It Will Keep You On Your Toes!


	2. The Introduction

Chapter 1 - The Introduction

(Bella POV)

"Write about acient historys chapter, 2500 words. Class Dissmissed"

Thank you god. I packed up my stuff and threw up my hood and walked out of class.

"Bella wait up" my friend Angela called, runing down the hall way, soon after she ended flat on the floor. I Quickly walked to help her and gathered her belonging and handed them over.

"Urgh, embarassing!" she exclaimed sighing then giggling.

"Why the rush?" I ask casually as we walked to the cafeteria.

"You'll never guess what happened" she grinned excitedly, eyes twinkling. I looked at her and smiled.

"Oh my god you got accepted" I grinned.

"Yeah"

We ate lunch discussing collage matters and problems. The bell soon rang and I said goodbye and walked off to class.

I walked quietly into chemistry to see everyone at different tables.

"Miss Swan you'll be partnering with Mr Hale, take a seat" Slowly approaching the table and sat down I took my belongings out. To say I was scared was canny.

"Right get to work class, questions and experiment procedures are on the sheet infront of you both" the teacher went and sat at her desk.

I started working when a voice startled me

"Were supposed to do this together" a velvety voice said. My head snapped towards Jasper, shocked he's spoken to me.

"You want to work with me?" I asked stupidly.

"I wouldn't like to fail so please" he chuckled kindly.

"Right ok then. Let's get started" I said grinning.

We got on really well as we worked, plus he really made me laugh. It all came to an end when the teacher interupted.

"Ok class you need to finish this project in your own time now. Class dismissed."

We both packed up and I started walking when Jasper fel in step with me.

"So I was thinking we could finish these questions at the diner because I was going there anyway" he mentioned.

"Erm sure, 4pm?" I asked shyly, slightly turning red.

"Sure, catch you later Bella" he said running off to his next class. I stopped in my tracks, the first person to call me Bella in this school apart from the occasional teacher and Angela.

"Move out of my way nerd" Emmet Cullen Sneered bargain me into the lockers. I fell into them and sighed. I picked myself up and walked to P.E with my head held lower than usual.

After being hit by many dodge balls I went to get changed. I drove to the dinner and was early. I waited 1 hour and Jasper didn't turn up. I got to the car and cllimbed in. I drove home and as I pulled into the drive way Jasper stood on the porch speaking to Charlie. I climbed out and walked up.

"Hey Bella" Jasper smiled, the nerve.

"Isabella, Jasper came to apologize for not turning up to the diner because his sister Rosalie had a fit and he had to stay with her" dad grinned at me like a chessr cat.

"It's fine. I'll go start dinner" I muttered walking in.

"Jasper would you like to stay for dinner, Isabella makes a mean stake?" dad asked like and idiot in my opinion.

"Sounds good to me" he smiled politly walking in after dad and shutting the door.

I placed everything on the table and dad and Jasper joined me at the table. We started to tuck in. I was plaing with mine.

"So Isabella" dad started, Irolled my eyes.

"Dad?" I answered him.

"Jasper says your both working on the same project, how come you don't invite any of your friends over?" he asked

"I don't have any dad, only Angela" i snapped.

"Right, so this food is great" dad said changing the subject.

"May I be excused please?" I asked leaving.

I walked into the kitcken and started washing up and putting away. Jasper came through ten minutes later with dirty dishes. I started to clean them when he started to talk to me.

"Bella I simply can't believe you told your dad you had no friends" he exclaimed.

"Well it's ture" I shrugged. " No biggie trust me" I smiled.

"But it is you don't get to experience anything a teenager should through high school" he said sadly.

"Is there a point to this story Jasper" I snapped at him angry.

"Yes! I want to be your friend Bella. Your the most sincere girl I've ever met. My girlfriend Alice will love you, so why don't we finish these questions together and you come with me to meet Alice later? he suggested.

"I'd love to Jasper but-" he cut me off

"No but's were doing this" he said sternly so I just nodded and sighed.


End file.
